


Quinceañero

by coleoutside



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, FRIDSDJAK, M/M, NOT UNDERAGE FUCKU, THIS WAS NGB SUPPOSED TO BE THAT SRRIOUS, hes really turning 16 but calling it quince, i have failed the crack culture, idk get this shit away from me, just read and judge me, sixteen year old harry - Freeform, this is a crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coleoutside/pseuds/coleoutside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's finally celebrating his quinceañera. And rides Louis .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quinceañero

**Author's Note:**

> This is Fruda's bday fic. sharing HARRY BIRTHDAY MONTH.
> 
>  
> 
> excuse any errors im illiterate (sometimes)
> 
> Twitter: @parmastyles

"Alright everyone back to your places, we're going to the whole thing once more just to be sharp. Then you all can go home and cry!" Xiomara unnecesserally screamed, she is the quinceañera choreographer Harry had hired for his 16th birthday. Ok so maybe he wasn't turning 15, but he still wanted to call it a quinceañera because he never did have one, and to him the term "Sweet 16s" just reminds him of that terrible white rich kid show he once watched.   
He'd been planning this party since he was 10 years old and dreamt about that day he'd have an entire day dedicated to him, and people focusing all their attention on him, but things happen and on his actual 15th birthday he couldn't have it. But this time nothing could ruin it not even if a giant, MASSIVE meteorite hit earth that exact day.   
He had picked all his chambelanes: Liam, Zayn, Niall, Grimmy and of course the main one, the one he'd have an amazing night with Louis fucking Tomlinson. He paired each of them with the girls in his class, leaving Louis to himself of course. "Harry can I speak to you alone for a sec please" one of the girls from his class said ,Frida. He nodded and followed her . " Alright listen here Harry, idk why- idk the reason, uh, Why did u decide to have your birthday party on my birthday your ducking birthday is waaaaay earlier than mine" Harry gave her a confused look /bitch defug!!/ "You know why! You know Louis is leaving soon and I want to make it special for both me and him" Friday TRIED to understand but "I know but you could've just picked some other day, I want to enjoy my day too you know, so have a proposal, Can we both share a birthday party too....I mean-" she was interrupted by Harry "LISTEN it's not my fault things happen and I had to move my party on your birthday but now it's too late, and u don't want to be involved I understand but I want this day to be all about me OK" frida stayed quiet, she thought about it, she probably could end up leaving one of Harry's chambelan by himself and on that day make her own party, but who would even come, she has no friends and the ones she does have..well, they'll be at Harry's party as well so. " Alright fine, I guess we could make this work, I'll stop being a hoe now :p" They both went their separate ways , rehearsal was over.   
Harry and Louis walked home together side by side, shoulders brushing now and then, "So um, how's everything? Heard you're leaving two days after tomorrow." Louis didn't even look at him, which made him feel so unwanted . "Uh, yea yea, after your party." Harry watched his lips move carefully then noticed he was staring and looked down at his feet ,gulping . "So how are you feeling" Louis broke the silence, Harry nodded "Alright, alright... So happy for tomorrow, Bit nervous if I'm honest haha" he didn't know if he was nervous for all the whole 'having all eyes on him' thing or because it was the last day he'd get to see Louis. "S'alright mate, nothing to be worried about, you'll be great I promise" Louis gave him a pat on his back . They stopped walking because they were at Louis' house, "Hey so you wanna... Like, come in" And Harry wanted to, he wanted to SO bad, but he had a bunch to things to get ready for tomorrow. "I actually have to head home and call the makeup lady for tomorrow, s'not that I don't want to because I do ,I totally, totally want..to" he stopped to breathe , Louis giggled "S'Alright Harry, text me!" He said waving his phone as he entered his house. Harry walked two blocks and was home at last.

The next day Harry woke up to balloons right in front of his face making him cross eyed. "HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY HOE ASSJS" Frida screamed as if someone had shoved a fucking sweet potato up her ass suddenly. Harry helped himself up to hug Frida "Happy birthday to both of usss" harry said and Frida pulled back disgustingly "BOY WITH YO STANK ASS BREATH GET THE FUCK IN THE SHOWER" Harry did as told and frida went back down stairs.  
He checked his phone with one hand and the other one busy brushing his teeth. He had a bunch of messages from all of his friends but at the top was Louis or "Lou. (soccer ball emoji)" as he has it saved.

Lou.(soccer ball emoji): Oi Oi Oi oiiiiiiii Happy BIRTHDAY pretty boy!!! Te amo (winky face and a sparkly hear emoji) . Let's have fun tonight !! 

Harry stared at his phone screen for the longest time, pretty boy.., preetyboyPREETYBODYG WHATYC  
Ok calm.,,ys he answered "Thank you, and you! I love you (tongue face out emoji)"

He went downstairs and met Frida in the kitchen of fucking course the sweet potatoes he'd buy last week had all been used, she'd made sweet potato hash browns , sweet potato chips, sweet potato juice. "I think I'll pass on breakfast" God Harry was thankful he didn't ask her to make his birthday cake because it would've turn out to be a sweet potato chaos.   
He went to the living where his mom was ready paying the makeup lady that was going to be doing his and all of the damas makeup. They decided to leave Harrys makeup for last since it was going to take the longest, and he'd look fresher as the time gets closer to the party , Frida was the first dama to be dressed, since it was also her birthday. She couldn't believe it was her, that bitxh was taking selfies of every angle, and couldn't decide which one to post on instagram.   
It was finally Harry's turn. Around 5:20pm. The lady had done an amazing job with all the girls, that when it was his turn he couldn't wait to see the final result. He looked so beautiful the makeup was fresh looking, he didn't need much, his skin was perfect, but the lady went all out on eye makeup, It was a little rosy, eyeliner done, eyelashes long as fuck. He couldn't wait for everyone to see . His hair was down, with a cascade of curls adoring his shoulders. His corona was smaller than his head but not as small that you couldn't see it. It look perfect on top of the voluminous amount of curly hair. His lips look very pink and soft. He had gloss on, but he applied more on his bottom lip to make it pop out more. 

6:35 pm   
It was time to get on the limo and head to the reception. His mom had set up all the boys and girls involved in the dance, each pair was facing each other and making a bridge, from the limo door to Harry's porch (not that far away really) for Harry to go through. Louis was right at the bottom of the three little stairs, ready to hold Harry's hand. Louis was astonished, he coulnd believe how beautiful Harry looked in his dress it was very light pink and tight at his waist and it made his little hips even smaller and cute. He helped him get down, they got in the limo Harry sitting next to Louis, holding hands and ignoring everyone else , even the stupid ass smile Frida was giving Harry. 

When they got to the place the party was at they quickly got in their places and one by one went inside the building, people cheering and flashing camera lights. Louis and Harry were the last couple to walk in. Louis first. He walked in like a proper prince, swaying a little bit , one hand folded behind his back and the other folded over his belly.  
He stopped walking half way to the dance floor where he waited for Harry. "Ladies and gentlemen please stand up and give a huge applause to your beautiful Quinceañera" the slow song was playing louder everyone started cheering, clapping and flashing their cameras for Harry. He felt so loved, so important, so alive, he was smiling so big as he walked down the isle to where Louis was waiting for him . Once he met him, Louis held his hand and gave him a little turn, everyone started cheering again. Together from here they made their way to the dance floor. All the chambelanes and damas were dancing as rehearsed. Louis and Harry were slow dancing in the middle of the circle all the other couples also slow dancing had made for them. The ceremony went on and Harry dance with his mom and sister as per usual at a quinceañera. Then it was time for him. He wanted to enjoy this night as much as he could because by tomorrow this is all going to seem like a dream. He was almost done going around the tables taking pictures with the guests. There it is the last picture. He headed to the bathrooms to get into a more comfortable outfit, he was ready to dance all night. Louis was there too.

“Yay! Present time!” Harry jumped. Louis chuckled.

“Heeeeyy, was that the only reason you wanted me to be your chambelan so you could get a present?” Louis asked, faking annoyed and put his hands on his hips. Harry shook his head and walked to Louis, putting his small hands on Louis' broad chest.

“No.. so I could give you mine” Harry whispered. Louis' eyebrows raised, “Really? And what might that be?” Louis asked. Harry chuckled lightly, “Well I was going to wait till later on tonight.. but if you want it soo bad” Harry giggled. Louis smiled and shook his head.

Harry smiled and curled into Louis' form, wrapping his arms around Louis' torso.

"I want you to have it now" Harry whispered. Louis chuckled and nodded.   
“Alright then” Louis said, backing away. Harry held up his index finger and ran into one of the bathrooms. Louis shook his head, smiling fondly at his adorable boy.

10 minutes later, Harry peeked outside the door.   
“Close your eyes” Harry said softly. Louis closed his eyes and rested back on his palms on the bed.

Harry walked out of the closet nervously as he stood in front of Louis.   
“Okay” he whispered. Louis opened his eyes and his mouth dropped.

It felt like someone had punched all of the air out of his body and closed his throat.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, tugging on the soft white trim of the skirt. Louis fishmouthed and nodded frantically.

Harry was dressed in the most sexy lingerie outfit that matched his quince theme . He had white lacy stockings up his legs to the mid thigh that were topped off with a small pink bow. He was wearing a mini skirt that flowed at the ends, the trim of the skirt was a soft, fluffy white. His top stopped mid belly, and was tight. Really tight. The red top was made from all leather and the same soft fluffy white trim around the cuffs of the longsleeve leather top.

Louis gawked at Harry as he reached out for his waist, digging his fingers into the boy’s hips.

“I love it” Louis whispered, eyeing over the boy’s outfit once more.

“Thought you would” Harry giggled.

“Fuck Harry. You look so pretty. So sexy” Louis nearly growled as he flew back on a wall , Harry landing on top of him. Harry let out a gasp as Louis pushed the edge of his skirt up, revealing his perky ass and pink cock. Louis moaned at the sight.

"Happy birthday to me" Harry breathed.   
“Damn right” Louis mumbled as he surged up and captured Harry's red stained lips with his. Harry hummed into the kiss as he let all his weight fall onto Louis.

Louis ran his hands all over Louis’ body, feeling the leather beneath his fingertips and the soft white of the skirts trim.

"Gonna fuck you in this, yeah?" Louis said, moving his lips down Harry's jaw. Harry moaned and nodded.   
“That was my plan” he gasped. Louis hummed against Harry's warm neck and pulled away.

"Look so good baby" Louis said quietly, hands brushing Harry's loose fringe from his face. Harry blushed a cute pink and Louis pecked his lips once more.

"Can I ride you?" Harry asked. Louis looked around for a place to lay down he decided the floor, he spread Harry's quince dress on the floor and that did it.  
“Of course baby” Louis replied with a smile.

Harry straddled Louis' waist and leaned back so Louis could get a perfect view of his hole.

"Jesus Harry" Louis breathed. Harry gasped as Louis began pushing a cold finger at his hole, wiggling it inside his tightness.

Harry closed his eyes as Louis pumped his finger slowly inside the small boy, stretching his walls.

“Another” Harry moaned. Louis licked his lips as he dug a second finger inside of Harrry. Harry let out a sharp cry as Louis pushed his fingers against Harry's prostate.

“Fuck” Harry whimpered.

“One more” Louis whispered, placing a third finger at the boy’s hole and pushing it beside the first two. Harry sighed as the three fingers stretched him out.

"Okay" Louis whispered, pulling out his fingers. Harry sat up and rubbed his hands down Louis' chest.   
Harry stood and hovered over Louis' dick before slowly crouching down and sliding himself on Louis' cock. Harry whimpered as his ass hit Louis' hips. He looked down and saw his erection tenting the pink skirt. He moaned and rocked his hips forward, Louis letting out a moan.

"So good Harry" Louis muttered, taking hold of Harry's bare hips. Harry closed his eyes as he lifted himself before dropping back down onto Louis' cock, letting out a cry of pleasure.   
“Just like that” Louis encouraged, lifting Harry by his hips and bringing him back down.

Harry began to speed up his bounces as his orgasm crashed towards him.   
“That’s it baby, c’mon” Louis groaned, flicking up Harry's skirt and taking his cock in his gigantic hand. Harry's head fell back and his eyes rolled.

Louis stroked Harry in time with his bounces, feeling the boy’s cock twitch in his hand. Harry let out a stuttered scream as white shot out of his cock and over Louis' hand and stomach.

“Don’t stop Harry. So close” Louis moaned as his hands took purchase on Harry's trembing thighs and slid up to his hips, thrusting the boy down onto his aching cock.

Harry swiveled his hips as his ass met Louis' hips and Louis let out a yelp of pleasure as he groaned low and came into the smaller boy’s ass, filling him to the brim. Harry  
hummed as he rotated his hips over Louis' cock.

“Love being filled” Harry moaned.

“I know baby” Louis panted, rubbing his hands over Harry's still trembling thighs.

Once both boys were breathing normally, Harry lifted his shaky self off of Louis' cock and laid down next to said boy.

“Happy birthday H” Louis mumbled tiredly, grabbing Harry's waist and pulling him into his chest.


End file.
